Jeremy Stephens
Jeremy Dean Stephens (born May 26, 1986) is an American professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter from Des Moines, Iowa. Stephens is currently signed under the Ultimate Fighting Championships promotion, fighting in its Featherweight division. Background Stephens was born in Des Moines, Iowa and came from a broken home. When he was eight years old, Stephens parents divorced and he constantly switched between schools while also living in various apartments, shelters, and even in his mother's car before moving to Norwalk, Iowa with his father, who was granted custody of Stephens when he was in the fifth grade. Growing up, Stephens played baseball, basketball, and also competed in wrestling. Stephens attended Norwalk High School where he was a standout in baseball and wrestling, having returned to wrestling during his senior year. Stephens was introduced to mixed martial arts by his grandfather who had also originally persuaded Stephens to compete in wrestling. While beginning his career in mixed martial arts, Stephens looked up to and later became friends with fellow Des Moines native Josh Neer.http://www.lilheathenmma.com/about/ Mixed martial arts career At age 16, Jeremy Stephens began mixed martial arts as an amateur. He started full-time training at the age of 18. Stephens has held the UGC 155-pound belt and the MCC 155-pound belt. Ultimate Fighting Championships Jeremy Stephens was defeated in his UFC debut against UFC veteran Din Thomas at UFC 71 on May 26, 2007. His first win in the UFC was against Diego Saraiva at UFC 76 by unanimous decision. Jeremy then scored his second win inside the octagon after beating TUF 5 alumni Cole Miller at UFC Fight Night 12. At the finale of The Ultimate Fighter 7, Jeremy took on former trainer and friend Spencer Fisher. Stephens lost by unanimous decision. Joe Lauzon was scheduled to fight Hermes Franca on February 7 in the main event for UFC Fight Night 17. However, Franca pulled out of the event with a torn anterior crucial ligament in his right knee. Jeremy Stephens stepped in as a late replacement for Franca. Lauzon defeated Stephens with an armbar in the second round. At UFC Fight Night: Condit vs Kampmann he lost a unanimous decision to Gleison Tibau. Stephens returned to the octagon September 16, 2009 at UFC Fight Night: Diaz vs. Guillard. Originally set to fight Brazilian UFC newcomer Ronnys Torres, an injury Torres sustained during training meant he was replaced by Justin Buchholz. Stephens defeated Buchholz after landing several big strikes and opening up a deep gash on Buchholz's forehead, forcing the doctor to stop the fight midway through the first round. Stephens was expected to face Nik Lentz on January 11, 2010 at UFC Fight Night 20.Jeremy Stephens, not Efrain Escudero, likely faces Nik Lentz at UFC Fight Night 20 However, Stephens suffered a cut and was forced to pull out of the fight. Stephens defeated Sam Stout via split decision on May 8, 2010 at UFC 113. Stephens lost to Melvin Guillard on September 25, 2010 at UFC 119 via split decision. Stephens faced Marcus Davis on January 1, 2011 at UFC 125. After likely losing the first two rounds, Stephens then came out more aggressive in the third round and caught Davis with a counter punch resulting in a KO win. Stephens was expected to face Jonathan Brookins on June 4, 2011 at The Ultimate Fighter 13 Finale. However, Brookins was forced from the bout with an injury and replaced by Danny Downes. Stephens defeated Downes via unanimous decision after dominating all three rounds. Stephens faced Anthony Pettis on October 8, 2011 at UFC 136. Pettis defeated Stephens via split decision (29-28, 28-29, 29-28). Stephens replaced an injured Yves Edwards against Donald Cerrone on May 15, 2012 at UFC on Fuel TV: Korean Zombie vs. Poirier He lost the fight via unanimous decision. Stephens was expected to face Yves Edwards on October 5, 2012 at UFC on FX 5. However, the bout was cancelled due to Stephens being arrested on the day of the event for an assault charge that dates back to 2011. The fight eventually took place on December 8, 2012 at UFC on Fox 5. Edwards won by knockout in the first round, being the first fighter to ever stop Stephens via strikes. Stephens made his featherweight debut against promotional newcomer Estevan Payan on May 25, 2013 at UFC 160. He won the bloody fight via unanimous decision. Stephens was expected to face Rony Jason on October 9, 2013 at UFC Fight Night 29. However, Jason pulled out of the bout citing an injury (lumbar hernia). The bout eventually took place on November 9, 2013 at UFC Fight Night 32. Stephens won via knockout early in the first round. Stephens faced Darren Elkins on January 25, 2014 at UFC on Fox 10. He won the fight via unanimous decision. Stephens is expected to face Cub Swanson on June 28, 2014 at UFC Fight Night 44. Personal life Ethnically Mexican and White American,Jeremy Stephens (lilheathenmma) on Twitter Stephens has two daughters. He is a good friend of former UFC Fighter Anton Kuivanen. Championships and Accomplishments * Ultimate Fighting Championship ** Fight of the Night (One time) ** Knockout of the Night (Three times) Mixed martial arts record References External links *Official UFC Profile * *Jeremy's Myspace page *Jeremy Stephens Sqor Profile Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1986 births Category:Lightweight mixed martial artists Category:Lightweights Category:Featherweights